


The Whore Castiel

by mariesfreckles



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gangbang, Library Sex, M/M, Multi, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesfreckles/pseuds/mariesfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From his looks, the whore Castiel Novak doesn't seem to live up to his reputation. When the innocent-seeming teen is searching for a book, a few others approach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whore Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> -actual apologies in advance because this is so smutty and wow much sin
> 
> WARNING: there isn't any consent or abuse issues in this, its just really rough. Castiel gives full consent throughout the whole story.

Castiel stood in the back of the library, in a lone aisle. He bit his lip as he searched for a book, oblivious to Dean and his two friends, Crowley and Balthazar, circling around him. Dean gripped Castiel's hips tight, "well, well... hello pretty boy." Dean murmured in a low, deep tone. Castiel shivered at the unexpected voice and touch, looking over his shoulder to see Dean, but only catching a glimpse of his friends and their cocky smirks. Castiel resisted for a moment, but Dean slid his hand down to Castiel's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. This resulted in a gentle moan from Castiel, and his audience, Balthazar and Crowley, snickering. In a swift motion, Dean turned Castiel around, pressing his back up against the bookshelves. "Look at this little slut, not even resisting." Dean said, darting his tongue over his lips, wetting them as they pulled into a smirk. Castiel stayed silent, until Dean subtly ground his hips into Castiel's, at which point he was a moaning mess. They dragged Castiel into the back room, which was empty and dark. Crowley found the light switch, and shut the door. It was supposed to be a "study room", but like anyone uses it anymore. They pulled the shades, and lied Castiel down on the table, each with a smirk on their face. Lust burned in the pit of Castiel's stomach as he watched them get undressed, "from your looks, Castiel," Dean began, "you don't really live up to your reputation. That sweater, jeans, innocent eyes, you certainly don't _look_  like a slut." Dean chuckled, ghosting his fingers over Castiel's cock. Balthazar ran his hand through Castiel's dark, wayward hair, "you have the name on an angel, love," Balthazar's accent was thick, "but the mouth of a whore." Crowley smirked, butting in, "and a body simply created for sin." Crowley was clearly more northern, but his ac wasn't as thick. Dean curled a finger under Castiel's chin, forcing him to look up, "you're our little slut now, _mine_ specifically. My little fuck-toy, to use up for my own personal pleasure. got it?" Dean asked, a brow raised. Castiel nodded quickly, "I understand." Dean wore an expression that was rather unsatisfied, "and you will respond to us all, with a 'sir'." Castiel nodded again, eyes lust blown, "I understand, sir." The three got Castiel undressed, and picked him up again, setting him down in his knees. Dean was first, and grabbed a handful of the boy's hair, pulling him to his cock. Castiel obediently opened his mouth, happy to do so, wanting to serve him. The other two stood back, enjoying the view as they stroked their own cocks. Dean tilted his head back, a low groan escaping his lips, "fuck.." He muttered under his breath, started to fuck Castiel's mouth. Dean pushed in balls-deep, his groan even louder as Castiel gagged, holding onto the back of Dean's thighs. After a moment, Dean pulled out, not wanting to come too soon. The other two boys stood in front of Castiel, taking turns between being sucked and stroked. After each decided to stop, they lied Castiel back down on the table. Dean lined his cock up with Castiel's rim, and Balthazar slowly sat down on Castiel's cock. Crowley, was getting sucked. When Dean began to thrust into Castiel everything began. Balthazar was riding Cas, bouncing on his cock, and that plus Dean pounding into him mercilessly resulted in Castiel moaning almost nonstop around Crowley's dick, which was one of the best feelings. Crowley slapped Castiel's face a few times with his cock, coming warm white stripes over his face and in his mouth. The sight was enough to throw Balthazar over the edge making him spill all over Castiel's chest. Castiel moaned louder, which resulted in a slap in the face, "stay quiet or we'll be caught, slut." Crowley growled. "Yes sir, sorry sir." Castiel apologised, though it was an octave higher as he could feel the pleasure building up in his stomach, warm tingles exploding in him. He came inside of Balthazar who hadn't yet moved, but moaned at the feeling. When Dean felt Castiel tighten up around his cock it drove him crazy, and he groaned low and deep, smacking Castiel's ass hard as he came inside him. They all moved from their positions, and Dean pulled out. Castiel groaned with exhaustion. "Tsk tsk, we aren't done yet, slut." Balthazar then, with one easy thrust pounded into Castiel. Castiel's moans were exhausted and weary. After a few minutes, Balthazar came embarrassingly quick. He pulled out and cum dripped from his now stretched hole and down his ass, dripping from his ass to the floor. Dean sat on Castiel's face, thrusting hard down his throat while Crowley fucked his ass almost as hard as Dean had. Crowley buried his cock deep inside Castiel, coming inside him at the same time Dean came down Castiel's throat, almost making him choke. 

* * *

 

"Tsk tsk tsk," Dean clicked his tongue, "passed out after your fourth round? We can't have that, whore." He growled, slapping him hard across the face. "Get up." Castiel was pulled to his knees, and onto the floor, wearily sucking Dean's cock as he jerked the other two off, then switched between who got sucked.

After each had came plenty time, and Castiel was dripping with cum, they put their clothes on, leaving Castiel exhausted on the floor of the study room in the library.

 

 


End file.
